


[异坤］爱难辨（11）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: “ 失去你的信息素，我不再完整 ”





	[异坤］爱难辨（11）

**爱难辨 第十一话** \- “ 失去你的信息素，我不再完整 ”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


隐藏着我爱你三个字的一吻过去，蔡徐坤轻轻推开了王子异，躲避着王子异那深情的眼神，甚至翻身背对着男人，用被子把自己的半张脸也盖住。

王子异心里顿了一下，后来又无奈地笑了笑，心想蔡徐坤大概是害羞了。王子异缓缓地从后把人抱住，鼻尖有意无意地走游在蔡徐坤的后颈，闻着两人结合在一起的信息素，他一生最爱的味道。

蔡徐坤享受着这亲密而不过火的肢体接触，任由男人把自己抱得越来越紧。温暖、暧昧的时刻来之不易，蔡徐坤多想时间停留在这一刻，永远被拥抱，感受被爱的感觉......

突然的一个手机来电就打破了蔡徐坤所有对爱的沉醉。蔡徐坤感觉王子异的信息素产生了变化，檀香背后的奶味瞬间消失得无影无踪。

上一秒还紧抱着自己的双臂已经收回，蔡徐坤心里一阵落空，紧张又害怕，不知道为什么男人连信息素都突然变得冷淡。

受过伤的人离不开脆弱，被爱的人依然胆怯。蔡徐坤就是那个既脆弱又胆怯的人。

  
  


**好吧......**

**或许不是你爱我 **

**而是我爱你**

**爱得卑微**

**爱得担惊受怕**

**爱得受不了一秒的冷淡**

**为什么上一秒的温柔维持不到下一秒？**

**是我太轻易相信你的温柔了吧？**

  
  


蔡徐坤没在意是谁打来了，也没顾上接电话。手机铃声在耳边不断地响，蔡徐坤想着自己写的歌，觉得自己真的很笨，怎么到现在还望着已要不回来的爱？男人到底哪里爱过自己了？上一秒？还是上上秒？

手机被王子异关掉，铃声停止的一刻蔡徐坤的心也仿佛停顿了。蔡徐坤依然是背对着王子异的，没能看到王子异的脸，当然蔡徐坤也不敢看。

  
  


“蔡徐坤，你一共打了多少份工？”

  
  


王子异的声音压得低沉，他生气是因为看见蔡徐坤手机上的来电显示写着‘饭店老板’，早上已经有个咖啡店老板打过来了，现在又出了一个饭店老板，哪来这么多老板？？？

王子异既生气又心疼，蔡徐坤要出去工作也不是不行，但苦活就通通不行。蔡徐坤在饭店里能干的不就是端菜，王子异十万个不允许。

蔡徐坤把自己的脸闷在枕头里，委屈却又倔强地说，“与你无关......”

王子异一听蔡徐坤微微颤抖的声音加上尾句的哽咽，心就软了下来。他重新抱紧蔡徐坤，在人儿的后耳轻声说道，“别去打工了，我养你。”

  
  


“王子异......你顶多养我一年。”

  
  


“谁说的？”

  
  


“王子异你是没看清楚我们的合同吧？”

  
  


王子异的心被蔡徐坤的话扎了一下，自作孽不可活，同样的话他对蔡徐坤说过一次，原来这句话可以那么的伤人。

该死的婚约合同，王子异知道蔡徐坤在意合同里的时限，而王子异在意的是蔡徐坤。

  
  


“那份合同不算什么，蔡徐坤只要你愿意，我们-”

  
  


蔡徐坤对王子异的一句‘不算什么’特别敏感，当初也就是这四个字打碎了蔡徐坤的心，他甚至讨厌王子异说出这几个字。他翻身一把推开了王子异，对王子异大吼，“不算什么？那我们现在也不算什么是吧？连假的也不算！”

王子异知道自己说错话了，马上把准备下床的蔡徐坤拉住。蔡徐坤再怎么甩也甩不掉王子异的手，却被王子异一把拉了回去，重重地倒进男人的怀里。

王子异把蔡徐坤的脑袋按到自己上肩膀上，一味地道歉。

  
  


“对不起，对不起坤坤，我为我说错的每一句话道歉......即使是一年后我也不会放你走的。或许你不信吧......没关系，终有一天我会让你相信，其实我一直爱着你.......”

  
  


**假的真不了 **

**真的假不了**

**也许此刻的我们还是假夫夫**

**但我爱你是真的 这样够不够？**

**我们算什么......**

**一年后我再给你一个明确的答案可好？**

  
  


冰凉的泪水在王子异的肩头上默默下流。蔡徐坤明明不想原谅王子异的，可他控制不了自己的内心。他不但轻易相信男人的温柔，也轻易原谅男人的过错，说到底还是因为自己爱着王子异。

  
  


**王子异你真会**

**哼...**

**alpha都是大猪蹄子**

**我们就如期地相耗一年**

**到时候我要走**

**你也绝对拦不住**

**心软留下来的就是傻子......**

  
  


\---

  
  


一周过去，王子异和蔡徐坤相处得蛮不错，王子异每分每秒都温柔得很，蔡徐坤仿佛掉进了王子异的温柔陷阱，也没跟王子异闹过一次别扭，就连王子异不让他去打工一事儿，蔡徐坤也乖乖听话了。

但蔡徐坤还是每天偷偷地去孤儿院，很多时候都比要上班的王子异还要晚才回家。王子异不知道蔡徐坤每天都去哪儿了，他纳闷但没有生气，至少蔡徐坤肯回家吃晚饭了，而且不再像以前一样只按门铃，更多的是直接用指纹解锁进屋，感觉是进自己家一样。

王子异和蔡徐坤每天都一起用餐，有时侯王子异会亲自下厨，蔡徐坤不知道是王子异做的菜，还跟陈叔多要了一碗饭，说今天的菜特别好吃。

陈叔又怎么敢在少爷面前领了少爷的功劳，他马上跟蔡徐坤解释说饭菜全都是少爷做的。蔡徐坤看了王子异一眼，王子异一脸笑意地说喜欢就多吃一点，蔡徐坤反而停下了筷子，改口说菜太咸了不想吃。

这摆明是说谎，王子异心里还是美滋滋的，随心一问蔡徐坤这几天都去哪儿了，蔡徐坤不自觉地嘟起嘴巴，偏偏不肯说自己去哪儿了。

蔡徐坤每次都不肯透露自己的行踪，王子异不是没起过疑心，想过要不要找天叫陈叔或者是自己去偷偷跟踪一下，但又怕蔡徐坤会生气，最后还是打消了跟踪的念头。

除了想知道蔡徐坤的日程，王子异更想知道蔡徐坤的手机密码，一来是关于锁屏桌布里的孩子，二来是有点在意蔡徐坤怎么没用0713作密码，毕竟这些年王子异的手机密码一直是0802。

王子异心里越发纳闷，却又不能怎样。他趁蔡徐坤拿起手机的时候偷瞄过好几次，只看到后面两个数字是13没错，前面的却没看到。

蔡徐坤有一次发现了王子异不怀好意的眼神，警惕地把手机收起，后来再也没在王子异面前用过手机......

  
  


\---

  
  


这天，蔡徐坤一直窝在沙发里发呆。陈叔见蔡徐坤的精神状态不太好，于是上前问道，“蔡先生你是不是哪里不舒服了？该不会生病了吧？”

蔡徐坤摇摇头说没事，却一脸闷闷不乐。陈叔自然是不放心，拿出手机就给王子异发短信汇报。

  
  


💌短信内容💌

  
  


少爷

  
  


16：30

  
  


［少爷少爷］

［不好了不好了］

［怎么了？］

［蔡先生好像生病了］

［看上去没精打采的］

［我现在赶回来］

［好的少爷］

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异不到半个小时就赶到家，一进屋就把眼神锁定在沙发上躺着的蔡徐坤，鞋都没换便冲了过去。蔡徐坤的脸色确实不好，王子异蹲下来探了一下蔡徐坤的额头，还好没有烧。

  
  


“坤坤哪里难受了么？”

  
  


王子异一脸担心地问道，蔡徐坤没有回答，坐起来便埋头撞进王子异的怀里，手紧揪着男人的西装外套，鼻子在男人身上凑。蔡徐坤像缺氧般的，呼吸的频率快而短，王子异身上的信息素成了蔡徐坤的专属氧气。

王子异也不自觉地作出同样的举动，把鼻子凑到蔡徐坤的颈边，双臂搂过人儿的腰部。蔡徐坤的信息素随着空气中的粒子飘进王子异的鼻腔，王子异顿时心头一沉。

  
  


临时标记失效了。

  
  


无花果的清香失去了檀香的襯托，原有的芬芳绿意和淡淡的奶香虽然还在，但却变得单薄。这是蔡徐坤一向的味道，王子异却有点不习惯了。

更不习惯的是蔡徐坤本人，他从早上起床的那一刻起就感觉不对劲，浑身不自在，甚至觉得身体被掏空，缺了些什么似的，莫名的不安。

蔡徐坤很快就意识到发生了什么，整整一周，即使王子异不在身边，蔡徐坤依然有信息素的寄托，那股淡淡的檀香就在自己的体内，混合着无花果的奶香散发出来，让蔡徐坤时时刻刻感觉alpha的存在，心里踏实得很。

可是今天一醒过来，不安失措的蔡徐坤本打算释放多一点信息素来自我安慰，却闻不到一丁点儿的檀香本质，那时他就知道临时标记和alpha的信息素一拼消失了。

蔡徐坤很害怕，即使是此时此刻，他在王子异怀里近距离地闻着属于男人的味道，却还是填补不了心里的落差。

  
  


**失去你的信息素 **

**我不再完整......**

  
  


蔡徐坤起初以为一时三刻失去了，不习惯而已。不习惯会让人不安，时间久了，习惯了就好，心里的落差总会慢慢淡忘；但原来不是，从今早到现在，他的不安与空虚感有增无减。

习惯不习惯并不是问题所在，需不需要才是。

习惯从来只是借口，需要才是真理，omegas从来不用习惯一个alpha的信息素，他们需要心仪的alpha的信息素，这是他们的正当渴求，也是基本需求。

蔡徐坤从来都不觉得自己是典型懦弱的omega，但他终于感觉到自己内心深处的怯懦，那无比的空虚和渴求形成了正比，他要一个标记，一个确确实实、永远不会消失的标记。他要王子异。

蔡徐坤缓缓地抬头看着王子异，内心却是无数次的交杂烦乱。

  
  


**王子异，如果说我今天就要你标记我**

**你还会犹豫吗？**

  
  


蔡徐坤想要又不敢开口要，怕男人有顾虑，不愿意给。

王子异看着蔡徐坤眼角的泪光，心又是一阵疼痛。蔡徐坤眼里充满着该死的渴望，王子异当然知道蔡徐坤想要什么，他也想尽早标记蔡徐坤，把蔡徐坤据为己有，只是他在想这是不是最合适的时机。王子异是一个注重仪式感的男人，永久标记这么重要的东西，不能随随便便。

蔡徐坤见王子异迟疑的神色就感觉自己又该失望了，很多东西并不是想要就有。蔡徐坤垂下了眼，再吸了一口男人的气味，也把眼泪吸了回去。

王子异突然一个凑近，轻轻的一吻落在蔡徐坤的眼角。蔡徐坤闭上了眼，下意识微微撅起嘴巴，以为王子异会吻上来......

蔡徐坤不敢睁眼，他能感受王子异的气息，男人凑得很近很近，却没有下一步动作。正当蔡徐坤开始怀疑王子异到底想不想要自己的时候，蔡徐坤便失去了重心，被男人一把横抱了起来。

  
  


**仪式都是人做的**

**谁说即兴就没有仪式？**

**蔡徐坤，我会让你记得今天**

**今后......**

**你属于 也只属于我。**

  
  
  
  
•~•~•

第十一话 完

💙💛💙💛

  
  



End file.
